


Diamond City Depravity: Cathy and Scarlett

by masseylass



Series: Diamond City Depravity [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light BDSM, Mutual Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Strip Tease, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 23:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masseylass/pseuds/masseylass
Summary: Nate gets the haircut of a lifetime. Afterward, a sad, lonely Scarlett gets soaked in the rain and needs a change of clothes. Fortunately, Nate is there to help her out of those wet pants.
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Cathy, Male Sole Survivor/Scarlett
Series: Diamond City Depravity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Diamond City Depravity: Cathy and Scarlett

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my _Diamond City Depravity_ series where Nate gets down with every woman in Diamond City. This story vaguely alludes to some of his former lays but can be read as a standalone story. If you'd like to see Nate get freaky with Myrna, Darcy, or Polly, then please see my other works in the series. Or, for gay Nate, see my other works entirely. Thank you!

I brushed back my hair and took another bite of my noodles. Nick and I hadn’t done take-out in a while, usually just sat around and took our time at the noodle stand. But on such a rainy Tuesday, it was nice to relax at Valentine’s Detective Agency; just me, my partner playing with a slinky, and Ellie popping her gum. 

“But to answer your question, yes, I regret Myrna.”

“Of course he regrets Myrna,” fake-whispered Ellie. “He can’t get a discount anymore.”

“Oh, shaddup Ellie, you know there’s no discount. She won’t even sell to me anymore.”

“Myrna in the shop with a vibrator. Sounds like a terrible board game.”

“Stop encouraging him, attention only makes him stronger,” said Valentine, but he couldn’t suppress a little chuckle. 

Ellie fidgeted with the gum wrapper. “Okay, so _then_ you slept with Darcy, right? Who’s like, seventeen months pregnant?”

“Something like that.”

“And _THEN_ you slept with Polly?!” Ellie laughed, readying a set of air quotes. “Watch out, Nick, you’re probably next on his ‘hit’ list.”

“God help us all,” said the synth, and stared into the tunnel of his slinky as though he could walk through it, enter Wonderland, and never have to look me in the eyes again. It was no secret that I got around, but Valentine _never_ would have told Ellie his side of the story, how he walked in on me humping my couch moaning Myrna’s name, or how I was so drunk after I screwed Polly that I stumbled into Home Plate and threw up into my desk drawer…the drawer Nick helped me clean (bless his artificial heart.)

I twirled a strand of hair in between my fingers and batted my eyelashes at my straight, synthetic friend. “Aw shucks, Nicky, you never thought about us that way before?”

“I’ve thought about doing a lot of things to you, tossing you off a cliff being somewhere in my top three, but never have I ever thought of _you_ like _that_. And if this is turning into a drinking game, I sure hope you don’t drink to that statement.”

I laughed. “Relax, Valentine. You’re not my ‘proto’type.” My turn for air quotes. “In fact, you’re _too_ hot. It’s almost intimidating.”

The detective grimaced and busied himself with his slinky. Where did he even get a slinky? Eh. I finished off my noodles, brushing the hair out of my – 

“Get a haircut, hippie,” jeered Ellie, balling up her bubblegum wrapper and tossing it at my head. I caught it – one of those insane, once in a lifetime catches – and I couldn’t believe that Nick and Ellie actually saw it. They exchanged impressed glances. 

“Ellie’s right, you know. Can’t believe you caught that thing through that curtain in front of your eyes you call hair,” said Valentine. 

Well…they had a point. My hair was almost long enough to put up in a ponytail. “Eh, I guess a haircut couldn’t hurt. It’s getting late, though. Better do it if I’m gonna do it.” I rose with a groan and tucked in my chair.

“Gonna be back to show off later?” asked Valentine.

“Oh, count on it.”

It was a little after six in the evening. John and Cathy’s didn’t close until eight, but the town looked dead. Solomon wasn’t peddling chems in front of his shop, there was no one eating at Takahashi’s, and even Percy was floating around in place of Crazy Myrna. Better that way; the less eye contact with her the better, you know, ever since…well. Ahem.

Anyway, I popped my coat collar and put on my hat. I didn’t usually wear the coat _and_ the hat like my partner did, but it was a good enough deterrent from the rain. I pressed forward, watching the neon lights flicker off of the buildings’ wet metal. It was a couple weeks after Halloween, right on the cusp of fall and winter. Honestly, it was my favorite time of year; the weather wasn’t usually _too_ bad for travelling, but it was cold enough that fewer people went outside, something my introverted self appreciated.

I approached the salon. Looked like Cathy was packing it up for the night. “Howdy.”

“Salon’s closed,” said Cathy, “no thanks to my good for nothing son, off gallivanting about with that _man._” Her sentence ended with a splash of venom. 

“Eh, I’ll bite. What man?” I folded my arms over my chest and rubbed my arms to keep warm.

“Arturo, you know, that gun guy? Always thought he was a synth, you know, and now my Johnny’s off with him doing god only knows what!”

“Probably butt stuff.”

“Well probably, but I’m his mother! I don’t wanna know that!”

“Huh. Anyone ever tell you you sound like Crazy Myrna?” 

I breathed into my hands and rubbed them together. Eh, maybe I lied. Maybe I hated this weather. Actually, yeah, fuck the cold.

“Don’t you compare me to that harlot! I heard she lost her virginity to some magician with a magic wand, you know.”

My eyes widened. “Oh. I…wow. Isn’t that something.” I cleared my throat, shifting uncomfortably on the spot while Cathy picked up her buzzer attachments. “Cathy, look, I need a haircut. Make time? I’m good for the caps.”

She sized me up. Sure, she was always toasted, but damn if she didn’t give a good haircut. Taught John everything he knew. “Why not? Come on inside, will ya? Gonna catch cold out here, unless _you’re_ a synth, too.”

“Synths can catch colds,” I said.

“What?! Well, ugh! You see?! You see why they’re so dangerous?! Can’t even tell’em apart!”

“Yeah, yeah, come on, Cathy, it’s fucking freezing.”

Cathy tucked her box of equipment under her arm and opened up a hatch on the floor. Huh. I was expecting, y’know, a door. But nope. John and Cathy lived underground, in some dank, old basement. Fun. And as I descended down the ladder after her, I could swear it was ten degrees colder down there than it was up top. 

As soon as I set foot on the ground, I began to regret my decision to get my hair cut. Out of all of shitty places in Diamond City – the mattresses out by the stadium, the disgusting reservoir of water, that atrocity known as the “clinic” – this took the shit cake by _far._

It was like somebody started building a house on top of a basement and never finished. I wondered what it was actually supposed to be considering it was built in the middle of a baseball stadium. The brick walls were crumbling, dirt pouring onto the shoddy, wooden floorboards, and there were no rooms to speak of, just a single, cramped studio. There weren’t even beds for crying out loud, only a couple of bedrolls, and no real kitchen, only a grill.

“Wow,” I said. I just about lost it when Cathy stuck her hand into the frigid dirt and pulled out two ice, cold beers. 

“Nature’s cooler!” she exclaimed before sticking each bottleneck under a slat in the grill and ripping off the caps in one quick, simultaneous motion. Now _that_ was impressive. 

“Whoa-_ho!_ Making alcoholism look fancy!”

“Looks are everything!” 

The hum of the buzzers against my head were putting me to sleep. I didn’t get much sleep anyway these days between my work for Valentine’s Detective Agency and doing what little I could to stave off the Institute, so having ten minutes to stop, forget about the rest of the world and catch my breath was all it took for me to close my eyes and nod off. I awoke to an urgent sensation centered on my groin.

Somewhere between closing and opening my eyes again, Cathy had gotten drunk enough on that beer (plus whatever kept her buzzed before my arrival) that she dropped the clippers into my lap. No damage done, but now my dick was buzzing.

“Damn it, Cathy!” I hissed.

“Cool it, will ya? Yer hair’s fine, you know.” 

We reached for the clippers at the same time but she beat me to them, snagging them and grazing my crotch with her long, spindly fingers. I narrowed my eyes at her. She was like an ancient, withered rockabilly skeleton. 

“Now hold still before you make me drop these again.”

“Yeah, before _I_ make you drop them. Not like liquor had anything to do with it.”

“I can drink and cut hair!” Cathy gave me another buzz here and a snip there. Soon, there was a mirror held up in front of my face. “See?”

I tilted my head down, up, to the left and to the right. “Well hot damn, Cathy. That’s a fine job. Here.” She took her mirror back and I reached into my pocket, pulling out thirty caps instead of her usual fifteen. Despite her being a drunk and busybody, she really did give the best haircuts in Diamond City. Heck, maybe even the entire Commonwealth.

“Generous, ain’t ya?” She giggled. Eugh. Creepy laugh much? I’d never heard her make any other noises besides complaints and the occasional belch after downing a shot of cheap whatever. “See, I can tell you ain’t a synth,” she explained, packing her haircutting tools away in the only available space: the grill rack AKA kitchen counter. “Synths don’t tip, and I don’t think they can get hard, at least not like that.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, pulling my smokes out of my pocket and lighting one up. Cathy wouldn’t mind. She was a human ashtray.

“Hard? In yer pants?” She waggled a bony finger in my direction. 

Oh. Hey Little Nate. We’re doing this now? Okay. Great. Cool cool cool. 

I crossed my legs and cleared my throat, taking a drag so hard I coughed. Cathy just laughed again (God I wish she’d stop that) and said, “Usually I charge fifty for a haircut and a show, but you’ve got manners, so for you I’ll make an exception.”

Now, it was my turn to laugh. “Good one.”

“What? Gal’s gotta make a living somehow. You think me and my son get by just cutting hair?”

My eyes widened, and I shot Cathy a stern look as she walked in front of me, dragging a bedroll with her. Good lord, what was she…

Cathy plopped it down onto the ground and began to unzip her mechanic’s jumpsuit. Oh. Okay. This was happening. Honestly, I wasn’t into it, but morbid curiosity got the better of me and I found myself glued to the seat, cigarette dangling from my expectant lips. I said nothing, just watched this shitshow unfold.

Legs spread, the zipper progressed lower and lower, its metallic sound being the _only_ sound filling the cold, empty void of Cathy’s garbage household. It was so awkward. Just me with my smoke, old Cathy in her jumpsuit, and the frigid air that made the bones in my hands ache. 

_SWOOSH!_

Her clothes toppled around her ankles. So _that’s_ what she wore underneath? Oh no. I mean, on somebody else maybe it would have worked, like the Nuka Babe, or maybe some poor mannequin down at Fallon’s. But on Cathy? Hooooooo boy that was bad. She wore this hot, red, little bra and a pair of leopard print panties. I remember my pal MacCready mentioning his love for leopard print once; I don’t think this is what he had in mind.

Cathy was obviously a long-time smoker (yeah, yeah, I see the hypocrisy here.) I could tell, not just from the way she smelled like a pub (wine and stale ash and peanuts,) but because of the way her baggy skin looked like something that came out of a tannery. Over the last year or so since crawling out of the vault, I learned to mod armor; I was fairly certain Cathy would have made a decent leather shoulder plate.

“Boy, this is about to be the best haircut of your life!”

“Hmm.” I sucked my lips in and let my cigarette rest between my fingers. Ay ay ay…

Cathy gave her bra a squeeze. I’d say she squeezed her tits, but that wouldn’t be accurate. It was like somebody left two potatoes in a big sack and let them dry, and now, there was this couple of withered spuds bouncing freely around. So really, she just squeezed her overlarge pushup bra and her tits just kind of…I dunno…went with it?

I pointed at her with my middle and index fingers, the ones holding my smoke. “Refinement!”

Oblivious to my sarcasm, she traced her hands down her wrinkly middle. Now, I’d been with all kinds of girls. Humans, ghouls, you name it. And out of every person I’d found myself in an intimate setting with, Cathy was absolutely, unequivocally, without a doubt in my mind the most terrifying. Polly and her creepy meat fingers? Myrna and her crazy virgin moaning? Pregnant, desperate Darcy? Perks. They all had their perks. But I had nothing, and I mean nothing, to gain from _this._

Cathy’s hands slipped down the loose creases of her belly, fingers tugging down her panties. They dropped around her ankles with her jumpsuit. After crawling onto her hands and knees, muttering something about her ‘old bones,’ she rolled onto her back like a horny turtle and tugged her boots and clothes off. God it was awful.

Now on her back, Cathy spread open her legs and plunged her fingers inside her herself. Contrary to the hair on her head being black, her pubes were gray. She _was_ a hair stylist, so I guess she dyed it. But at least the hair on her head was kempt and stylish. Very Americana. Could almost see a young Cathy on the hood of some Corvega on a calendar somewhere. But her pubes? It was like she forgot they existed.

They were long, twirling strands, the same color as my cigarette ashes that fell onto the cold, hard ground. She didn’t clean them or trim them, just let them twist in between her thighs like the gnarled forest canopy out of some dark, German fairy tale. I inhaled sharply, hoping that Hansel and Gretel’s trail of breadcrumbs led anywhere but there.

The more she fingered herself, the more I envisioned nothing but dryness. Imagining her wet was beyond me. But I didn’t have to imagine, for soon, it became reality. Dark, sick reality. She pulled out her fingers and swiped them up her folds. Cathy’s juices stuck to her hair like gravy against an old person’s mouth and in a fashion equally as appetizing. I felt an uncomfortable tug in the center of my throat, the kind I got as a warning that I had about ten seconds to find a toilet. “Urgh!”

“Like what you see, sailor?”

“Yes!” I wailed. “God, yes! Actually! You know! I just came! Alllllll over my pants! Christ, Cathy, you’re good. Too good. Here. Just. Take. My. Money. All of it.”

I wrenched myself out of the chair so fast that I knocked over my untouched beer. I scrambled to sit it upright and muttered a halfassed apology, letting five or fifty or five hundred caps spill out of my pocket and onto the chair. Some clattered to the floor and probably got mixed in with the beer. But oh my god who the hell cared, I had to get out of there!

I blurted out a quick thanks and scrambled up the ladder, leaving my caps, my beer, my hat, and my shame behind me. I took a long, hard drag of my cigarette, finishing it off and tossing it onto the ground. The rain had picked up quite a bit and extinguished it in no time. I groaned and flung a hand over my middle. Just…ew.

I had excuses for my other encounters. Myrna? She was young, attractive, and genuinely turned on. Darcy? Well, she was a mess, but she was a hot mess. And Polly? I wouldn’t say she was the kind of woman I’d go out of my way to ask on a date, but she was sweet during our intimate moment together, and never judged me afterward. In fact, I stopped being an asshole about her poetry. Polly was cool. But Cathy, holy shit. I think I sooner would have fucked John.

Suddenly, a quiet noise snapped me out of my morbid thoughts. I almost didn’t hear it over the rain. Was that…crying?

Nobody was outside except Takahashi, not even the guards, that is except for one, tiny figure slumped over the bar at the noodle stand. Was that…?

“Scarlett?” 

The blonde haired, blue eyed woman glanced up from her bowl of noodles. Her white sweater was soaking wet under that old, leaky overhang. “Huh? Oh, hey…” She wiped the tears from her eyes. “Don’t mind me, just enjoying the weather.” Her sarcasm was masked in obvious sadness. Damn it. And here I wanted to go back to the agency and tell Nick what’d happened.

“Everything okay?” I asked.

“Oh, yeah, everything’s great. I mean, Travis broke up with me, _again_, and I’m sitting here all alone in the rain, but yeah, I’m just greeeat, so thanks for asking.” 

I wasn’t fazed by her curt words. It happened. People had shitty days. I had known Scarlett as a familiar face ever since I set foot into the Dugout Inn, a week or so after leaving the vault. I guess I’d known her longer than I’d known my best, synthetic friend, which was an interesting thought. 

“Sorry,” she said before I could respond. “I’m just so tired of all this back and forth with Travis. I mean, I get that he’s all confident now, but like, I almost wish he was shy like he used to be. I know, that’s selfish.”

I shrugged. “It’s okay to have selfish thoughts sometimes. What’s not okay is sitting in the middle of the rain eating crappy noodles. No offense, Taka.”

“Nani shimaso-ka?” questioned the protectron.

“Not today, buddy.”

“Nani shimaso-ka?”

“Yeah, I’ll tell Nick you say hi.”

“Nani shima-”

“Yeah, I promise. Anyway, Scarlett, why don’t you go on home and change into some dry clothes? It’s freezing. I’ll…” I sighed, weighing my options. Go to Nicks? Or do the right thing? Ugh, I knew what I had to do. Stupid Valentine, rubbing off on me. “I’ll walk you home.”

“Uh, yeah, that’d be great if I _had_ dry clothes.” She laughed a tired, little laugh. “I hung them up to dry and, well…” She looked up at the sky and flipped it off.

“I happen to share that sentiment,” I said, and joined her in giving the sky the finger. She laughed a little in return, a genuine laugh that was brighter than any sign or streetlight in Diamond City. “Well,” I mused, “I’m sure I’ve got a shirt or something I can loan you. I’m just around the corner there.”

“Really?” she asked. I nodded. “Y-yeah, okay,” she replied through clacking teeth. She was freezing. “Whatever it is, I’ll give it back to you washed and dried as soon as the weather clears up.” 

What the hell ever, I thought, let’s just get out of the rain. Freezing my balls off here. “Sounds good, Scarlett. Come on. Night, Takahashi.”

“Nani shimaso-ka?”

“Uhhh…” I glanced down at my Pipboy. “6:52.”

“Nani shimaso-ka?”

“You’re welcome, buddy.”

Home Plate was freezing, too. That was in part due to the fact that half of my house was a big, gaping space that offered nothing but cold drafts and dust bunnies. Had I made an attempt to clean the workshop since the last time? As a matter of fact, yes. I stacked some traffic cones, moved the couch I got from Myrna five feet to the left, and took out not one, but _two_ crates. That’s “took out” as in removed them from Diamond City. In the trash. Gone forever. So yeah. Progress, bitch. However, the entire thing still looked like a downtown Boston scrapheap, so I drew the curtain across the hallway so Scarlett couldn’t see it from my living room.

“Alright, this-a-way,” I said, and led the young lady up to the second floor where I kept my bed. 

“Wow, you have a nice place. You’ve got a couch, a TV, a desk…with no drawers?” she added. Wasn’t going to explain that. “Seriously, though. You even have electricity. How can you afford this?”

“Eh, I do a lotta work with Valentine, but the big caps come from outside the walls.”

“Yeah, Travis talks about you on the radio. Are you really out fighting the Institute?” 

I scoffed and hoisted myself up off the ladder, reaching a hand down to Scarlett who graciously took it. “You kidding? My asshole son runs it. Someone’s gotta stop him.”

Her eyes widened like she almost forgot I was a father. I wondered if she thought we were closer in age, but probably not. She couldn’t have been much older than twenty, and I was well into my thirties. 

“Your baby? At least the Publick said he was a baby.”

“Oh, right…” I scratched at my chin. Hm. Needed to shave. “Yeah, not so much. Piper and I did that interview a week or so after I left the vault. A lot of things turned out to be different than what I expected.”

“Oh, I can imagine. Wow. I’m sorry. Uh…”

Scarlett was at a loss for words. That’s alright. So was I. I didn’t care to talk about my time in the vault, or about Nora or Shaun. That was all behind me. All I cared about was getting Scarlett into some dry clothes. Not only was she dripping all over my apartment, but she looked freezing, which was making _me_ feel freezing. 

I rifled through my dresser drawers while she looked around my bedroom. It was just an open story with no railing, consisting of a bed, a dresser, a magazine shelf, and a bunch of nerdy stuff like comics and bobbleheads, but hey, it was home. “Here.”

“Thanks,” she said, taking the shirt and sweat pants I handed her. They wouldn’t fit her well, but dry clothes were dry clothes. “So, where can I change?”

“I’ll go downstairs. Was gonna make some coffee if you’re in the mood for something hot.” 

“God, yes.” 

I gave her an obsequious smile and nod and climbed back down the ladder, setting to work on my task. I mean, I wasn’t originally going to make coffee, but I dunno…it was cold, and Scarlett was wet. Eh. Why not? It’s what Nick would have done, and I truly did try to be more like him. Sometimes, my decisions were lacking morally. I reckoned Valentine got better sleep than I did, and he _didn’t_ sleep; I would have been stupid not to follow in his footsteps. Especially when it was hard to remember who I was or what I could accomplish. Most days, I felt like a sad sack of shit. But today? Well…today wasn’t so bad.

Well except Cathy. Yikes. 

I leaned over the counter while the coffee brewed, staring into my open living room. I’m sure there was some kind of dead expression on my face. I couldn’t stop thinking about the way she spread open her legs like that, the way her gnarly pubes sprang forth and collected her lustful sheen the way an old, used steel wool pad collects water. The thought sat about as well as Longneck Lukowski’s potted meat. 

Two small feet landed on the floor after skipping the bottom rung. “Whew, _much_ better! Hey, you alright? Are you not feeling good, or?”__

_ _Scarlett gestured in my direction. My hand had inadvertently settled back against my stomach as some autonomic response to the mental picture of naked Cathy. “Something like that,” I answered, and let my hand drop onto the counter._ _

_ _The pot beeped and I snagged a couple of cups out of my cupboard. I served the cup to Scarlett who had found her way over to my television set and was eyeing my old ammo box full of holotapes. I wasn’t really sure what was in there anymore. Red Menace, some random stuff I’d acquired over my travels, et cetera. _ _

_ _“Thanks,” said Scarlett, and blew on the steam that wafted through the chilly air. That black, long-sleeved shirt was huge on her, and so were the pants. At least they had a drawstring. “Hey, can I look through your holotapes?” _ _

_ _“Knock yourself out. I’m gonna change into something dry, myself. Back in a tick.” _ _

_ _“Jeez, yeah, you’re gonna freeze,” she replied. _ _

_ _I could hear the clacking of plastic as I climbed the ladder and retreated to my room. I peeled off the layers and layers of wet clothes, peeking over my shoulder to make sure Scarlett couldn’t see me from down below. My magazine rack obscured the view for the most part. A fresh pair of underwear, some jeans, and a t-shirt later and I felt like a new man. I tossed my wet clothes in the pile next to Scarlett’s. They’d probably leak through my floorboards and onto my kitchen counter, but eh, who cared?_ _

_ _“What’s, _’Hi, Honey’_?”_ _

_ _I froze. I felt like I used to when I was a kid and my mom would drive over a dip in the road; stomach sinking quick and hard. “Just…old stuff,” I answered. Not really an answer, but. I grabbed my comforter off my bed, climbed back down the ladder, and approached Scarlett._ _

_ _“Something personal? I won’t ask,” she said, now holding up a copy of Pipfall. “I have a bunch of old tapes from Travis, so I get it.” _ _

_ _“Hey,” I said, holding the corners of the blanket as I tossed it and let it fall over the couch. “You don’t need Travis to feel whole. You’re your own woman, young and full of energy.”_ _

_ _“Pft. What do you know about women?”_ _

_ _“Jack shit,” I confessed. “But I _do_ know that women like big, soft blankets and hot coffee on a cold, rainy day in Diamond City.” _ _

_ _Scarlett paused and glanced up at me. I raised an eyebrow at her. She smirked. The lights I had strung up across the walls shone across her rosy cheeks, making her bright, blue eyes flicker like Christmas lights. “Fair enough,” she replied, and pulled herself onto the couch. Coffee in one hand, she tossed a holotape in my direction, which I caught. “Wanna listen to this one?” _ _

_ _ _The New Squirrel._ _ _

_ _“Eh, sure,” I shrugged. I tossed it into my Pipboy, grabbed my coffee off the kitchen counter, and joined her on the couch. _ _

_ _The two of us sat next to one another, recuperating from our respective ordeals in silence. It was the kind of silence a person usually can’t achieve with another person present. People always feel obligated to fill the air with useless chatter; there’s something special about two people who find themselves on such an equal level that this pure, golden quietude is achieved. Valentine and I had achieved it, and for that I’m grateful. But out of everyone in Diamond City, I never would have expected the waitress from the Dugout to be one such person. Thirty minutes ago, we were friendly acquaintances at best. Now, she was sitting on my couch, wrapping the huge comforter around her curvy yet petite frame._ _

_ _“As the cats ascended the tree and began to devour Ricky’s friends and family, Ricky reflected on his decisions. His last words were: “I really wish I would have trusted my elders.” Scarlett raised a blonde eyebrow. “The end.”_ _

_ _“Where’d you say you found this?”_ _

_ _“Some feral-infested trailer,” I answered, and finished off my coffee. “Top you off?” _ _

_ _“Sure. This is kind of nice. It’s almost making me forget about Travis.”_ _

_ _The couch squeaked under my weight as I got up and made way to the kitchen. “Should I add a little forget-me-juice to the mix?”_ _

_ _“Hell yes,” grinned Scarlett. “As long as it’s not moonshine.”_ _

_ _I fixed us each a cup of Irish coffee. “You kidding?” I snorted, retrieving a bottle of whiskey. “I get sick of Bobrov’s after one drink. Can’t imagine actually working there and huffing the fumes all day.”_ _

_ _“You’re telling me.” _ _

_ _By the time I got back to the couch, Scarlett had picked out another holotape for us to listen to while we drank our coffee. An hour passed. Now, it was closer to eight. Truth be told, I hadn’t had that much fun in a long, long time. We listened to all of Eddie Winters’ holotapes because Scarlett wanted to see if she could crack the code. She couldn’t, but then again, neither could I; that was all Nick. By the time we were done with that, we were on our second Irish coffees, listening to terrible, _terrible_ Atom Cats poetry. Listening to it on my own was vaguely amusing, but with someone else present it was hilarious. We were both in tears by the time I put on another pot. _ _

_ _Somewhere along the line, the bottle of whiskey had joined us on the couch, and Scarlett scooted closer so that she could play Zeta Invaders with me. I held out my wrist, each of us taking turns on my Pipboy. It was nice; no strings attached, just two people having a shitty time in life seeking a moment of fun before being tossed back out into that relentless world that chewed you up, spit you out, and didn’t give two shits whether or not you landed on your feet. I needed that night, and I think Scarlett did too._ _

_ _It was my turn to play. Scarlett tossed back a swig of whiskey from the bottle and shoved my Pipboy (and wrist) back in my direction. I chuckled and took a shot at it. I wasn’t as spry as I used to be, and frankly, Scarlett was kicking my ass. The top ten scores were all SCA. Well, except #8, which was mine, and embarrassingly read TIT._ _

_ _But no, I was gonna win this time. I was on a roll. That dude on the top-right? Blam! Laser straight to the face. And those guys over there? Decimated! Hell yeah! I was at least getting the second-highest score, but I was bound and determine to rank in at number one and take back the throne from Scarlett and her…_ _

_ _Wait. What was she doing?_ _

_ _Guess she had an itch or something because her arm was really going to town under the covers. Unless she was masturbating, which was, of course, the first thing my stupid brain thought of. But Scarlett wasn’t masturbating. I used my elbow to lift up the covers and when I glanced over, I proved myself right. She wasn’t masturbating, she was…_ _

_ _Masturbating._ _

_ _Oh. So much for no strings attached._ _

_ _A digital sound drew my attention back to the screen. Damn it! Well, there went my high score. I inhaled sharply and shut the screen off, glancing back over at Scarlett whose hand was shoved down her – well, my – pants. “Scarlett…”_ _

_ _“I just want to forget about Travis.”_ _

_ _“We can play Blast Radius. Kids like board games, right?”_ _

_ _“Oh my god, did you seriously just call me a kid? I’m old enough to drink, work at a bar, and fuck stupid radio hosts, but I’m a ‘kid?’”_ _

_ _“Okay, okay, fair point. You’re a young lady, a _beautiful_ young lady who has no idea what she’s getting into by propositioning someone like me.” Thoughts of Myrna, Darcy, Polly and even Cathy flashed through my head. Urk. Really needed to stop throwing Cathy into the mix._ _

_ _“Please?” she sighed. It was this long, sultry sigh. “I know you like to get off. I saw the holotapes you keep at the bottom of the box.”_ _

_ _Shit. Forgot about those. _Ghouls Gone Wild_ was not everyone’s cup of tea, but uh, yeah, definitely my cup. More like a carton, actually._ _

_ _“Listen, Scarlett,” I answered softly, trying to ignore the little twitch in my pants that came from her ceaseless movements. “I’m not a good guy. I’m actually a pretty terrible human being. You can do way, way better than me. You don’t need me to help you get over Travis, believe me. I’m just gonna be one more of your regrets.” I really did believe that, and when I realized how sincerely I meant it, my insides turned. _ _

_ _“But I’m so, so, _so_ wet…” she mewled. Scarlett pulled her hand out of her pants. They glistened in the light. “I’ve been a bad girl, getting myself all wet without your permission…” She tilted her head to the side, blonde locks falling over those expectant, blue eyes of hers. My cock jumped against my jeans. _ _

_ _Oh goddamnit it._ _

_ _I gave one more brisk inhale and said, “Scarlett…” _ _

_ _No. Take your wet clothes and go. This was fun, but I’m not going to go behind Travis’s back and –_ _

_ _She slipped her fingers into her mouth and licked herself clean with a wanting gaze and a long, sensuous moan. _ _

_ _I shook my head. “Well now I’m going to have to punish you.”_ _

_ _NATE NO, DUDE, COME ON! YOU’VE GOTTA STOP! DIAMOND CITY IS TOO SMALL, MAN!_ _

_ _“What are you going to do to me, sir?”_ _

_ _“What am I gonna do to you? _What am I gonna do to you?_” Shit. Uh…what _was_ I gonna do to her? I had to think quick before I looked like a complete idiot. “Bend over.” I flung the comforter off of my shoulders and tapped on my legs. Scarlett bit her lip and nodded, hoisting herself over my lap. _ _

_ _She lied on her stomach with her ass in the air. She had a nice body; short, but somewhat curvy (though not out of shape) with a fair amount of weight to her. I had a thing, not necessarily for any particular shape of woman, but for women who were heavier than they looked; I liked having that kind of weight anchored to my hips. The way it settled against my lap turned me on._ _

_ _I tugged down Scarlett’s sweatpants. Looks like she took off her panties with the rest of her clothes earlier. Good. She had this beautiful, pale ass with a little crease here and a freckle there, and when I tilted my head to the side, I could see a flurry of sandy hair trimmed neatly against her rosy pussy. _ _

_ _“Did I tell you you could masturbate in my house?”_ _

_ _“No, sir.”_ _

_ _“That’s right. You’ve been bad, Scarlett, and do you know what I do to bad girls?” _ _

_ _“Hmm?” _ _

_ _I slapped her ass. _ _

_ _“Oh!” she moaned. “I’m sorry!”_ _

_ _“Excuse me?” I slapped her again._ _

_ _“Sir!” she yelped. “I’m sorry _sir!_”_ _

_ _“Good.” I cupped her chin in my hand and gently forced her to look up at me. “Now, if I’m going to hit you, there’s gonna be a safe word. Understood?”_ _

_ _“Of course,” she answered, breaking character momentarily. Good. I wanted to know she was sober enough to really _get_ it. “Coffee?”_ _

_ _“Sure. Coffee,” I agreed, and released her chin. _ _

_ _I gave her another slap of equal strength. She made a similar response, a little moan and a slight shift. I wanted to know exactly what her limits were so I wouldn’t cross them ten, fifteen minutes down the road and end up ruining either of our orgasms. I whipped my palm against her ass again, harder this time. She stirred underneath me, but didn’t seem too put off. So I tried again even harder. Then again, eliciting a more urgent moan and a quick, “I’m sorry sir!” _ _

_ _She was getting red now, mewling and shifting on my lap. Every time she moved against my crotch, my cock pushed against my jeans. Mm. I was getting a little turned on. I’d had my doubts originally; I mean, Scarlett was young, and I wasn’t sure how experienced she was, but she seemed to know what she was doing. (At least she wasn’t a virgin and knew what a safe word was, unlike Crazy Myrna.)_ _

_ _I shifted my hand in between her asscheeks and plunged my middle finger inside of her pussy. God, she was wet. _ _

_ _She bit her lip again and unleashed a filthy, little moan. “Hmmmm…please…”_ _

_ _“Well, since you asked nicely…” _ _

_ _I sat up into a more comfortable position, forcing her to bend further, ass pointed toward the ceiling. I then added another finger and went to work. She was so pretty, the way her pussy blossomed and pulled my fingers in like that. Each time I entered her, she let out a whimper, each more tenacious than the one before it. She offered these pleading little noises that were soon accompanied by,_ _

_ _“Please, I need more!”_ _

_ _Scarlett started moving her hips. Her grinding was getting me hard, and I found myself rocking back against her middle just to get a little bit of friction, simultaneously fingering her deeper and deeper. I took to curling my fingers and rubbing my glossy palm against her ass, movements quicker and quicker as the seconds drew on._ _

_ _“I feel like I’m gonna come!”_ _

_ _“That’s too bad, Scarlett, because you aren’t allowed.”_ _

_ _“Please!” She sounded like she was about to cry. “I need to!”_ _

_ _“I said no.”_ _

_ _I took my hand back and slapped her hard on the ass. Scarlett cried out. I smacked her again even harder. This time, I actually had to use a little bit of muscle. My year out in the Commonwealth hadn’t been great for my mental health, but at least I had some decent muscle. A loud clap echoed throughout the house. _ _

_ _“No, no!” she wailed. Her voice quavered. It _really_ sounded like she was crying. “I’m so sorry, please, I’m sorry!”_ _

_ _‘No, no?’ Uhhh…actually, I needed to check in._ _

_ _“You good?” I whispered. _ _

_ _Scarlett looked up. Tears streamed down her face. Her expression flipped in a flash. “Yeah, I know the safe word. Are _you_ good? If you’re uncomfortable…”_ _

_ _I shook my head and held out my hand. “Just…wanted to check.” Scarlett gave a single affirming nod before her ass was met with my fury again. _ _

_ _“OH!” she wailed, jerking in my lap. “Oh my god it hurts!”_ _

_ _“Whose fault is that?”_ _

_ _“Mine!”_ _

_ _“That’s right. And do you think you deserve this punishment?”_ _

_ _Scarlett nodded, head facing the floor and hair splayed around her shoulders. _ _

_ _I slapped her ass again with just as much force, putting the same amount of weight behind my strike as I would have put behind an enemy I needed to shove - - enough to stun, but not enough to injure. _ _

_ _“Ahhh! Yes! Punish me!”_ _

_ _My fingers were back inside of her in an instant. She wiggled around, grinding against my lap and trying to push back against my fingers to get some sort of relief. It was cute to watch, but I refused to give in to her. Still, she dripped all over my fingers and down her own thighs, and god damn if that didn’t get me hot. _ _

_ _I was working her at a steady pace, palm against her pussy when she announced, “It’s too much!”_ _

_ _I kept at it. “Are you gonna come, Scarlett?”_ _

_ _“Uh huh!”_ _

_ _“Don’t you dare. Not without my permission.”_ _

_ _“Please, I’m so close!”_ _

_ _“I know you are. I can feel it.”_ _

_ _Her hips bucked. “Ohhh!”_ _

_ _“Don’t.”_ _

_ _And again. “Ohhhhh!”_ _

_ _“You.”_ _

_ _And again. “Ohhhhhhhh!”_ _

_ _“Dare.”_ _

_ _The next time she moaned, I reeled back and slapped her harder than ever. She didn’t even make a noise this time, and for a second there, I thought I knocked the wind out of her. Then, she let out a sob. “I’m sorry,” she cried – literally cried – shaking on my lap. Her hips moved in short, hard bursts. She had come anyway, despite my warning._ _

_ _“Oh, Scarlett,” I said, clicking my tongue against the roof of my mouth and rubbing her pussy. It was fluttering open and closed as she reached orgasm, moans spilling past her pretty lips. “You’re in big trouble.”_ _

_ _Once she finished, I helped her off of my lap, forcing her to stand in front of me. “Spread your legs.” She did. She was covered in her own excitement, thighs shimmering in the light. She stepped out of her pants and kicked them aside before resuming the position._ _

_ _“What am I going to do with you?” I asked._ _

_ _“I-I-I don’t know.” She fidgeted with the bottom of the giant shirt. The sleeves went all the way up to her palms. _ _

_ _“Hmm, well I think I know how to punish you. Sit on the arm of the couch and wait there. Understand?” _ _

_ _Scarlett nodded. I stood up, stepped around her, and slapped her hard on the ass. She wailed. “Sorry! I mean yes sir!” She scampered to the couch and did as she was told, pulling herself up on the arm and waiting for my command. _ _

_ _Well, she’d have to keep waiting. I needed to retrieve something from upstairs. While I did that, I wondered if I hadn’t subconsciously placed her there because of that time Darcy Pembroke humped my couch. Huh. Was this going to be a thing? Was I going to be into chicks on my couch? Eh, I guess I could have had worse fetishes. I rummaged around through my dresser drawer, found my fusion-powered friend, and climbed back down the stairs._ _

_ _Scarlett went back to biting her lip once I flicked the switch. Okay, so maybe I _didn’t_ leave Myrna’s as quickly as I let on the other day. Maybe I stuck around just in time to grab the vibrating wand. And maybe I was about to use it to punish Scarlett, and whoever else got caught in my fucked up spider’s web of a sex life._ _

_ _Since Scarlett was being punished, I wasn’t about to give her the luxury of the blissful build-up that came with the pulse setting (that I totally didn’t use on myself all the time.) Instead, I set it to max, spread her legs a little wider, took one, good look at the apprehension and lust in her eyes, and held it against her pussy._ _

_ _“Oh my god!” she squealed, writhing on the spot. _ _

_ _I pressed it against her a little harder and she jerked back, whimpering at its sheer speed, but I refused to let up. Instead, I pressed it tight against her and forced her legs to clamp shut around it. It was stuck right against her clit, and Scarlett had no choice but to hold it in place and endure._ _

_ _I took a seat on the barstool at my kitchen counter across the room after pouring myself another cup of coffee. I took my time sipping it, watching Scarlett grip the edge of the arm and rock her hips. Sometimes she rocked forward and back, emitting a moan and trying to grind against the head of the wand to seek relief. Other times, she would cry, “oh no!” or “too much!” and wiggle in her seat to escape. But she couldn’t, because if she did I would punish her. _ _

_ _Meanwhile, I unzipped and pulled out my dick, rubbing myself off while I watched this beautiful spectacle unfold. I already started to get hard just by watching her fingerfuck herself, but having her in my lap really got my there. Now, I was privileged to watch her writhe and squirm and moan against the touch of the wand. Every hot, little noise that spilled out of her was more urgent than the last. At first she was overworked, but now, she was building toward a second release. That much was evident half way through my coffee when she shouted,_ _

_ _“Ohhh! Ohhh!”_ _

_ _“You aren’t coming again?”_ _

_ _She nodded and gritted her teeth, trying to hold back._ _

_ _I let go of my erection and slowly padded across the room. Her cheeks were bright red, and there was the teeniest, tiniest bit of blood on her lip from where she kept biting it._ _

_ _“Oh my god, hurry, I’m gonna come!”_ _

_ _I jerked her legs open and took the wand back. Scarlett lowered her head and shuddered, holding back her orgasm for the time being. At least since she’d come once already, it would be easier to control her next orgasm; more time for it to build and all that._ _

_ _“Stand up.”_ _

_ _She did._ _

_ _I turned off the wand and tossed it aside. Then, I spun her around, forcing her palms against the arm of the couch as I lined myself up with her. I gave myself a couple of pumps. “Do you think you’ve earned this?”_ _

_ _“Yes,” she nodded. “Please.”_ _

_ _“Please what?”_ _

_ _I heard her swallow. “Please, sir. Please fuck me. Do whatever you want. Just make me come again, sir.”_ _

_ _That statement alone worked me up. I grabbed her waist over that long, gray shirt she wore and sank inside of her with a heavy grunt. She offered a little moan to match. God, she was so wet. Her fingers, my fingers, that wand…they were obviously doing a number on her. Scarlett felt amazing squeezing around my dick like that._ _

_ _I pumped short, shallow pumps at first. Soon, they became harder. Deeper. More desperate. Scarlett: clenching around me, and me: buried inside of Scarlett’s heat with the first spark of release building in my balls. _ _

_ _“Oh, daddy, please!” she cried, and I stopped. I actually stopped. _ _

_ _Daddy. Huh. Never was a fan of that, personally. Darcy called me daddy in the heat of the moment not too long ago, but Darcy was my age, if not a few years older. Something about Scarlett saying it didn’t sit well with me. _ _

_ _“No, why’d you stop?” whined Scarlett. _ _

_ _I realized I had been standing there for a few seconds, still inside of her but not actually moving. “Uh, because!” I declared, “You’re a dirty, dirty girl!” I smacked her ass just to buy me some time to think. Scarlett moaned and stirred under my weight. I gave one or two more compliant thrusts, and again she cried, _ _

_ _“Oh, yeah! Daddy!”_ _

_ _On one hand, I was uncomfortable. On the other hand, Scarlett had a point: she was a grown woman with a job and a love life. Besides, “daddy” kinks were one of the more vanilla kinks. And it wasn’t like I wasn’t enjoying this. But was I really going to sacrifice my self-respect for the sake of getting laid?_ _

_ _“That’s right! Scream for daddy!”_ _

_ _I fucking hate myself man._ _

_ _“Oh! Oh! Right there! Please daddy please let me come!”_ _

_ _Considering I needed to be worked up again after my own mental crisis had cockblocked me, I said, “No,” and pulled out. Scarlett whined and I said, “Now be a good girl and lie down on the couch.”_ _

_ _Scarlett did as I told her, lying on her back on top of the white, downy comforter. I loved that thing; so perfect for fucking women on a cold, winter’s day. _ _

_ _I sat on the couch, hoisting her legs over my lap. Then, I snagged the wand and started to move its dormant head against her pussy. “Mmm…” She moved her hips against it. I then took its bulbous head and held her hips down just above her vulva while I started to insert it inside of her. “Oh!” She tried to move her hips but I held her down until she was able to take the entire head. Then, I turned it on. “Oh fuck!” she wailed. _ _

_ _Finally, I let her go, leaving her to twist in yearning as the vibrator worked her from the inside. And me? I pushed that shirt of hers up, revealing two big, lush breasts, crawled on top of her, stuck my dick between them, and started to fuck her tits._ _

_ _“Mmm, yeahhh…” she breathlessly moaned, hips moving in tandem with mine. I pushed each of her breasts around my cock and groaned, thumbs teasing her nipples. They became hard in seconds, and each flick of my thumb elicited a little whine from Scarlett. _ _

_ _Her tits felt so good against my shaft, and my head was right up against her neck. She was sheathing me, squeezing me, until finally she said,_ _

_ _“Daddy, I need to pee.”_ _

_ _I almost stopped to get up, then realized, no, that’s not what was happening here. She didn’t say ‘Coffee: I need to pee. Be right back.’ She just said ‘daddy, I need to pee.’ So I shook my head. _ _

_ _“Too bad.”_ _

_ _Nora and I tried it once, the whole ‘holding your pee’ thing. We both thought it was a hilarious fetish. I mean, who seriously gets off on that? When you gotta go, you gotta go; holding it is uncomfortable. But one day, wayyy back before Shaun, before she stopped fucking me and started fucking her boss, we went on a road trip. We loved doing sexy, little challenges, once of which was ‘try something new.’ I can’t remember how we landed on that particular kink, but there we were, going up a windy, forest road, me driving and Nora with a full bladder._ _

_ _I ‘made’ her hold it, and by made, I mean I pretended to be assertive. (That was usually Nora’s thing.) She held out for about forty-five minutes before she felt carsick enough that it was distracting from the pee-holding. Finally we gave up. I pulled over, and she made it about one foot before she dropped trou and EXPLODED all over the ground._ _

_ _I remember Nora cackling madly, piss streaming onto the incline and it collecting around her shoes. It was one of the most hilarious, fucked up things we’d ever done. I collapsed on the steering column and laughed so hard I accidentally honked the horn, which scared her into squirting one heavy, stream of pee so loud I could actually hear it from where I was sitting. _ _

_ _Fuck, I missed her…_ _

_ _“Coffee?”_ _

_ _I shook my head and looked down. Scarlett was blinking at me._ _

_ _“Time out. Are you okay?”_ _

_ _I tuned back in. The sounds of the vibrator inside of Scarlett could still be heard, as well as the rain against the tin roof. The air smelled like old wood, concrete, and coffee. _ _

_ _“Yeah, sorry. I’m good to go. Just got a little dizzy,” I lied, wiping the sweat from my brow. “Here.” I got off of Scarlett, reclaiming my position at the end of the couch where I took the wand out of her and pressed it against her clit. Whatever doubts she had were gone as soon as it touched her. She flung her head back against the arm of the couch and moaned. _ _

_ _I held down that same area as before, the bottom of her belly just above her vulva, and pushed her hips down. The vibrator whirred against her pussy. I moved it down her lips and back to her entrance, sinking it in and out, in and out, before gliding it back up to her clit. The pressure against her belly was getting to be a little much for poor Scarlett._ _

_ _“I really have to pee…”_ _

_ _I pushed down harder and let the head of the wand claim her. Fuck it. I was fucked up. So so so so fucked up. Why the FUCK not, right?!_ _

_ _“Oh no!” whimpered Scarlett. There were tears in her eyes again. She yelped. Piss exploded onto the wand in two, long streams. I think it was on my shirt. Maybe my pants too. But like I said, fuck it._ _

_ _I turned the wand off again and mounted Scarlett. Moments later, I was buried inside of her, squeezing her big, beautiful tits and fucking her until we were both a moaning mess. _ _

_ _“Say it again!”_ _

_ _“Daddy!”_ _

_ _“LOUDER!”_ _

_ _“DADDY!”_ _

_ _I wasn’t turned on because she was calling me daddy. I was turned on because I was _that_ screwed up, and Scarlett still wanted to get laid. _ _

_ _I bent her knees and fucked her with her legs over my shoulders for a good minute or two before she wrenched her face up and pissed a little more. I pulled out, spun her around, and fucked her from behind. That way, I could smack her ass. Every time I did, she cried out, so I did it harder and harder until she was trembling on her hands and knees. I ended up slapping her red little ass so hard she collapsed onto her belly, but she didn’t say the safe word so I continued to take her. _ _

_ _One thing led to another and soon, the vibrating wand was pressed against her clit while I penetrated her. Pee streamed down the wand, my balls, her sides, and the comforter. She felt so fucking good, her heat working my head until it was unbearable. Tension was building and building in my balls. My back was aching and my arms were killing me, but damn if I wasn’t about to explode. I grunted, hips thrusting inside of her over and over._ _

_ _“You need to come so bad, don’t you?” cooed Scarlett, peeking over her shoulder. _ _

_ _I thrust again and groaned. Yup. That I did._ _

_ _“You gonna come for me, daddy?”_ _

_ _Yeah, Scarlett, you fucking creep._ _

_ _“Daddy, please come inside of me.”_ _

_ _That’s a terrible idea, an absolutely terrible - _ _

_ _I grunted and spilled inside of Scarlett with a loud, wavering groan I couldn’t seem to suppress. “Harder! Harder! I’m coming! Oh!” she screamed. Did she actually? Eh. Probably not. But she did pee more, so that was a thing. _ _

_ _I’ll spare you the aftermath. Let’s just say it was messy and awkward, especially since I only had one real change of clothes left. Considering we both needed to change – again – I let Scarlett have my last t-shirt and pair of sweats. She and I finished our coffee in silence which wasn’t nearly as peaceful as before. _ _

_ _Just before Scarlett left, I said, “Hey, uh, quick question.” _ _

_ _She paused, my front door cracked just enough to let in a draft._ _

_ _“How uh…how old are you?”_ _

_ _“Nineteen. Why?”_ _

_ _“Ha!” I laughed. And then I laughed some more. “Ha ha ha! Nineteen?! Wow! Good age! Hooooly fuck!”_ _

_ _“What? Why are you freaking out?”_ _

_ _“Nothing! You’re nineteen! That’s awesome, Scarlett! Get the fuck out of my house, you scamp!” I tussled her hair and died inside._ _

_ _“Where the hell were you, and where’s your shirt?” asked Valentine twenty minutes later._ _

_ _As if it wasn’t bad enough waltzing into the detective agency in just jeans and boots, Ellie was sizing me up. There was a big smirk on her face. “And how was your haircut?” she added._ _

_ _“Terrible.”_ _

_ _“Well, it looks nice, Nate.”_ _

_ _“Thanks, El.” I glowered and sat on the edge of my partner’s desk, deep in thought, tapping my knuckles against my scruffy chin. “Hey Valentine?”_ _

_ _“Yeah?”_ _

_ _“How young is too young?”_ _

_ _The synth’s brows shot up so far onto his head that his hat fell off. “Pardon?”_ _

_ _“You know…never mind.” I paused. “But nineteen is like, an adult, right?”_ _

_ _“No,” answered Nick quicker than he’d ever answered a question in his life. “No, Jesus. Why?” And Ellie…well, Ellie looked like she’d stumbled onto a super mutant lair, given the disgusted scowl on her face. _ _

_ _I shook my head and took the pack of smokes from Nick’s desk as well as his lighter, lighting up a cigarette and taking a deep drag. “Eh, no reason. Say, you got any cases that need doing outside of town? No particular reason.”_ _


End file.
